Dear Sister
by Djeegr
Summary: In order to get closer with his sisters, Russia has invited the two over to his cabin in the woods for a week. But what started as a well meant deed, ends up in something none of the three could ever imagine. Belarus' POV WARNING: angst, character death, swearing and who knows what else Mentions of other countries. No shipping intended, but might change later.
1. Chapter 1

Autor's note~! So, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you'll enjoy this story a bit. Though, I would like to mention that english is not my native language. Because of this, I'd really appreciate it if someone finds any mistakes, they would tell me. You don't have to, of course, but it would help me learning too :) Anyhow, I won't bother you anymore, have fun!

* * *

"Ah, what a beautiful cabin, big brother Russia!" Ukraine smiled as she stood in front of the door of the house where we would be staying for the weekend, holding her suitcase.

Russia returned the smile and took the keys out. " I'm glad to hear that" He said as he unlocked the door and opened it. The door made a creaking sound, letting the three of us know that it had opened many times before us.

As Russia and Ukraine were smiling, I was inspecting the outside of the cabin with a judging face. It was old, stupid and small ( compared to Russia's house then). A to me typical cabin. If it wasn't for my brother, I wouldn't even have been here in the first place. Russia had called both me and Ukraine to ask what we'd think of a little holiday in the woods. Ukraine was excited, I would've shared that feeling, but knowing that Ukraine would come, disgusted me. Not because I hated Ukraine, not at all, I was more jealous of her, but it was mainly the fact that Russia liked Ukraine more than me. I was simply afraid that for this week, Ukraine would get all of Russia's attention with her cry baby tears.

" Belarus, dear, are you coming too?" I heard Ukraine yelling and I replied with a sigh: " I'm coming, I'm coming!" I stepped away from the cabin, walked to the car which was standing in front of the cabin and took the last suitcase out. As I walked to the entrance of the house, I looked a bit around me to quickly observe the region. It was much like the place where we lived when we were little. The same kind of trees surrounding us, the cabin standing in the middle of something you could call an open field and the snow decorating the place. The smell of the forest had never changed either. The only things that had changed were my siblings and I, and this cabin. When I entered, I noticed that the inside was much bigger and the interior was actually pretty modern. I continued walking and entered the living room where Ukraine and Russia were.

" Did you close the door behind you?"

" No."

" But like that the heat will escape, little sister!" Russia replied as he returned to the entrance and closed the door.

" Sorry, I forgot."

I looked around a little more and then put my suitcase down next to the couch my sister was already sitting on.

" Brr, it's pretty cold, huh?" Ukraine asked me with a smile, as usual. " I'll put the fireplace on." She stood up, walked to the fire place and took some wood to put in it.

" Fine by me" I answered as I watched big brother return into the room. He helped Ukraine with the fireplace and then showed us around. Apparently he had been in this cabin multiple times and told us everything about how nobody would be able to bother us and about the wildlife here. He said that there was nothing to fear of, as wolves were the only so said dangerous animals around here. Out of experience, we all knew how wolves were not much of a threat, they wouldn't just come in the house and rabid wolves were rare.

" Now you know where every room is, you can choose a bedroom." Big brother said as he lead us to the hall where all the bedrooms could be found. " I'll go get your suitcases as you're doing so." He then left, leaving me and Ukraine behind. I remained silent for a while before telling Ukraine that she could choose any room, as long as she wouldn't choose the room next to brother's. ( even though I didn't know which room was his) She nodded and checked every room out and continued so until a certain room.

" This one looks nice." I heard her say and I followed her to the room she was standing in. One footstep in the room was already enough for me to know that this was brother's bedroom. It smelled more like brother than in any other room, I could even feel that brother had been sleeping in this room. I grinned a little, but contained myself since I had promised myself to not attempt to get Russia married to me. Who knows how Ukraine would react, no, it was better to just act " normal". Maybe brother would even appreciate it so much that I was doing this " for Ukraine", that he'd propose to me and I would finally rest. The scene was already playing in my head: how he would propose to me and how I would be the best wife in the world to him. The cuddling, holding each other during the cold nights, walking in the park hand-in-hand and-

" Belarus? Little sister?" I heard Ukraine say with a worried tone, holding me by my shoulders and the tears in her eyes ready to stream down. I blinked and furrowed my brow.

" You can't stay in this room," I said as I pushed her away and pretended that nothing had happened. " it's brother's."

" O-oh, s-sorry! I-I should've known that, this room really fits him. H-how s-stupid of me!" Her eyes watered more and I rolled my eyes a bit.

" Yes, it fits him, yes, now go search for another room already, cry baby."

" Y-yes." She nodded a bit, wiped her eyes, gave me a small smile and left the room.

" And stay away..."

 _Later that day…_

By now, it was already night and we were all sitting on the couch with a cloth over us and some pecka to eat. Big brother Russia in the middle, Ukraine on Russia's left and me on Russia's right, like we always sat together. In a comfortable silence we sat, only the sound of the burning wood in the fireplace and sipping could be heard. It wasn't until Ukraine spoke that the silence got broken.

" It's so nice to be all together and eat pecka." She said with a smile. " I wish we could do these kind of things more often."

Big brother nodded in response. " Yes, it really would. But we'll now have a whole week together, that should help, da?" He smiled at her. I already felt a bit of jealousy coming up and got close to him.

" Yes, it really would, better than anything."

As soon as he noticed I got closer to him, he moved a bit more to Ukraine. "Y-yes, i-indeed." I felt a bit of sadness at that moment and returned to my pecka. Apparently, Ukraine noticed since she stood up and turned to the two of us.

" I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'll go to bed."

" Me too." Russia said and also stood up.

" Oh, okay." Ukraine said with a surprised tone. " How about you, little sister?"

After some thinking, I replied with the same answer as Russia and together we all went to bed. Before I entered my room, I made sure Ukraine was indeed entering her own room by watching her. She wished me a good night with a bright smile right before she entered her bedroom. Instead of replying, I closed my own door and got on my bed. I sighed and let myself fall down, but as soon as I heard the sound of a wolf howling and catching my attention doing so, I sat up again and looked at the window. It was strange to hear the howling of a wolf again after so many years, however, it did comfort me. I closed my eyes and imagined myself to be the howling wolf. I layed down again and fell asleep, dreaming multiple times about the life as a wolf. Luckily I couldn't remember a thing of the dreams when I woke up, but I did have an anxious feeling about the ending. I wondered if it was a dream with a warning, or a dream which showed my past life in a nutshell…

* * *

That was the first chapter, I will try to update the story asap, but I can't promise anything...~


	2. Chapter 2

" Have you slept well, Belarus?"

It was about 8 in the morning when I shuffled into the kitchen where my sister was already busy with breakfast. I was still tired and thus only responded with a small sound as I settled down at the table. Ukraine immediately started brabbling about whatever the sh*t as she was preparing the table. During the talk I really had the urge to actually tell her to shut up. I always woke up alone and never had to deal with any loud noices in the morning, so dealing with her chitter chatter was quite the big deal. But well, if I would say something about it, I might hurt her while I had told myself to act a bit normal to her. So, I nodded in response, just to make the illusion I was paying attention.

Not much later brother entered and we started eating breakfast. Russia was in a just as good mood as Ukraine, but unlike big sister's, big brother's talking was bearable.

" This is really tasty, big sis!" Russia said as he took another bite " You've gotten even better in cooking!"

Ukraine smiled at him, thanking him and adding that she would make breakfast and all that for the whole week.

I bit my lip slightly. It really was tasty indeed, but I had a feeling I could do better. But if Ukraine would constantly be cooking, I could never prove brother that my cooking was better.

" No, I'll do it from now on." I sort of spat out. Ukraine and Russia immediately looked at me, Ukraine blinking in surprise. I didn't like the sudden staring at me. Maybe that came out a little too harsh. " I mean… Ukraine works hard all the time. This is a small holiday to relax, not a ' it's a holiday but I'm gonna work anyway'- holiday." I wasn't even lying when I said that. I could pat myself on the back for that one.

Ukraine started smiling brightly. " Oh, that's so sweet of you Belarus, but you really don't have to worry about me, I can manage. What about we do it together?"

I shrugged a bit and continued eating. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, but what would it matter? I could easily make things go my way. Perhaps it would satisfy brother too to see us work together. " Why not."

When I glanced at Russia I could see a smile appearing on his face. I did that, didn't I? I was on a roll, this holiday seemed to become the best thing ever.

The rest of the day wasn't anything particularly special. We decided to play some board games, but ended up only being able to play Monopoly. This was because Ukraine wasn't quite able to understand the rules, for the she had never played Monopoly before. So that took me and brother a long time to explain. Especially during the game itself. Big sister just didn't want to buy anything. " I prefer to keep the money for something more useful, like food." What, had she been hanging around with the Netherlands? ( or Denmark? I can't recall which one of the two is the one who only speaks up when it's about money during a meeting.)

After dinner Russia thought it would be a nice idea to sit outside to go stargazing. It was very cold though, so in the first place it didn't sound like a good idea. Oh well, it came from brother, so then it's fine. Besides, Ukraine came with an amazingly good idea.

" I'm not sure, it is kind of cold outside, little brother.."

Russia's smile immediately dissapeared and he started pouting. I glared at Ukraine for making his smile dissapear, making her eyes water. I could just tell by the look on her face that she got scared.

" But uh..", she continued, " if we take a big blanket and stay close to each other, it probably won't be that much of a problem."

Russia brightened up and a happy aura surrounded him.

I blinked out of surprise. That was actually a great idea. So, I nodded in agreement. Even if Ukraine would also be close to Russia, what would it matter? I had the chance to be really close to him. Perfect!

And thus we were all sitting really close to each other outside for a long time. The sky was absolutely beautiful. It was rather clear and the moon could also be seen very well. After a while we decided to each tell a story. First was Ukraine with some happy Disney feeling story. Russia just came with a story he had told so many times already. It was about how he would become best friends with everyone on the world and would have great adventures with them. He sounded so happy when he told the story, the feeling of hope having a clear presence.

" And what about you, little sister? What story do you have in store for us?" Russia asked me curiously.

I didn't really know where to start, in fact, on the top of my head I couldn't recall a story to tell. I tapped my lip. It had to be something good, at least better than Ukraine's. My eyes gazed at the moon and suddenly I remembered a story the Netherlands once told me ( or Denmark. Why do I keep confusing them?) So, I decided to tell the story of the man who's stuck on the moon because of some sort of crime he commited. I did the best I could to make it sound fascinating, it wasn't really a story with the basic _Happy ending_ after all.

" I wonder how long he has to stare at the earth powerlessly until he has been forgiven." With these words I ended my story. When I looked at my siblings, it seemed like it would've been better to just make some silly story up. But what did they expect of me? Cinderella? No way, that's not my cup of tea.

It was quiet for a while, until Russia spoke up.

" Talking about a guy who commited a crime, I have forgotten to take some snacks with us outside! I'll be right back." He smiled and then left, making a gap underneath the blanket appear. But it didn't take long until it was filled up again, Ukraine was the one who filled it, shoving close towards me. Not exactly what I was hoping for.

" That was a bit of a sad story, Belarus…" She said quietly.

I shrugged a bit in response, a small silence following up.

" Say… why did you tell that story anyway?" Ukraine asked, gazing at the sky again.

That was a pretty silly question. Does that really matter? " I don't get the question."

" Well, the story must have some value to you, right? At least, that's how it sounded to me."

I sighed slightly. " Well, yeah, it has some value to me. I just feel like I'm not much better off than that guy. I can relate."

Another silence.

" Oh, Belarus, don't be like that- oh, look!" She pointed very quickly at the sky out of a sudden. " A falling star! Did you see it?"

" No."

Ukraine brought her hands together with a bright smile. " We should make a wish!"

" Fine." I sighed as I rolled my eyes. Might as well join her, wouldn't harm too much. But she was starting to piss me slightly off with all her excitement.

" Hmmmm…. I wish me and my little sister Belarus will become closer during our stay at this cabin!"

I slowly looked at her after she said that line. I didn't really know what to say on that.

" Would you like that too, Belarus…?" She asked, carefully and quietly. She probably started to realize that I was becoming pissed.

I still didn't know what to say. Honestly, I didn't want to answer that question. I was here for brother, not to please her.

" You can't say wishes out loud, sister, otherwise they won't come true." I then left to go inside and go straight to bed. I didn't know why, but I just didn't have the urge to stay up anymore, not even to be close to Russia.

* * *

Wooh, there it finally is~ Sorry that it took a while, but this week was pretty busy. I'll see if I can update it quicker this time, but I can't promise it.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes fluttered open, only to be faced with complete darkness. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Another bad dream, great, even though once again, I couldn't remember what it was about. All I could remember was that it had to do with Ukraine. Perhaps becaus she was my last thought before I went to sleep, which is rare since my last thoughts are usually always with Russia.

I got out of my bed and turned the light on, my bedroom immediately becoming very light. I squinted my eyes, the light could be such a bother. I quickly searched for my phone to see what time it was, tripping once, falling on the ground with a rather loud thump. I just hoped it hadn't woken anyone up.

" 5AM", I muttered when I found my phone and turned it on, the time immediately popping up on my screen. I walked towards the curtains and opened them a bit. When I looked outside I noticed that it was dark, as expected, but the light of my room made some snow visible. In the snow a little squirrel sat, doing what squirrels like to do. The squirrel immediately looked at me, but did not run off. I raised my eyebrow. Was it used to humans or something? Before I could even try to answer that question, the squirrel left, its little footsteps in the snow being all that was left. I sighed and closed the curtains again when I suddenly remembered the promise I had made yesterday.

" _I'll do it from now on."_

I stumbled through the kitchen, only having one dim light on. I wasn't planning on getting blinded again. While I was looking through all the things Russia had here to get some inspiration ( despite thinking I could do better than Ukraine, I had absolutely no clue what to make), I noticed some bottles of vodka and an empty bag of crisps. Of course, Ukraine and Russia had stayed up, but didn't clean the mess up. I grabbed the bottles and put them away, then throwing the empty bag away, which they had probably shared…

I shook my head and decided to focus on making breakfast, that was most important. Last night had already happened, today's breakfast hadn't. It actually surprised how there weren't that many ingredients or any kind of other food at all.

" What the hell. Did breakfast yesterday seriously take that much food up? Or-"

I got cut off by a femine voice. " It didn't." When I looked up I saw that it was Ukraine, still being in her pyjamas, just like I was. She walked towards me as she continued her story. " I suppose Russia underestimated the needed amount of food."

" Probably. … why are you up so early?"

" Well, what do you think?", she said as she took an ingredient, smiling a bit at me, but with a small sign of nervousity.

I thought for a moment. My brow furrowed; I didn't get it. " Did my fall wake you up or something?"

She giggled shortly in response. " Yes, but it's not the reason why I got out. Don't you remember? We would make food together", a heart warming smile following up.

"…. Right." My memory was really dissapointing me.

She smiled more at me and asked me what my plan was. Basically, she was now shoving the responsiblity in my lap, and I didn't mind it. As we were working on breakfast, I suddenly remembered what had happened last night. I really screwed up. After all, I basically told her to go screw herself and forget about becoming really close to me. I sighed. Yet, Ukraine stood here again besides me, helping, probably more than just a little bit aware of what my intentions with this breakfast are. I insulted her, most likely made her cry too, but now she was smiling again. She really didn't make any sense. It did make me feel a bit bad, especially because I realized I was not pleasing brother with those kind of actions.

" Say, Ukraine…"

" Yes?" She looked up at me from the table she was preparing.

" About last night.."

" Oh, it's all- " I cut her off.

" No, seriously", I walked towards her, " I didn't mean it like that, I was just- " Now she cut me off, surprisingly.

" Belarus, it's okay. I shouldn't be bothering you, I could've known better. You shouldn't be the only one watching your words, I should too." She smiled at me. " I shouldn't expect you to jump into it."

No, indeed, not at all. I did appreciate her words though. "… Right, you shouldn't" I said, quickly walking back to the kitchen unit, seeing a hug coming up. A suffocating hug wasn't exactly what I was waiting for. I quickly glanced back at Ukraine, a sad look appearing on her face, but she hid it by continuing the preparing I decided not to do much about that.

One question did pop up in my head: _" I left her behind with big brother, and now she's all happy and whatever, does it have a connection?"_ Sure, I knew that Ukraine was a pretty happy person despite the cry baby tears which rolled down her cheeks so often, but this was just too suspicious. I examined her from distance, my eyes soon focusing on her lips. _" Maybe she's so happy because she had brother close to her, maybe they even kissed…!"_ My lip twitched, anger filling me. It just could not be..! Oh, if it was, if it was….

" Everything's finished, Belarus. Let's change clothes, by the time we have done that I'm sure Russia will be awake."

I muttered a ' fine' in response, my voice already having turned deeper from the anger. At the speed of light I changed my clothes, just so I could quickly go spy on Ukraine, to make sure she wouldn't secretly go to Russia. It had been a while since last time I spied on her, mainly because I had been rather busy. I mean, not everyone has the time to drive over to her place just to go through her garbage bags ( which is by the way very interesting, I can tell you that) Luckily, she didn't go to him, who knows how things would've gone then.

Both brother and sister were enjoying breakfast a lot, I was happy to see Russia enjoying the food so much, but I had another very important job now: keep a keen eye on Ukraine. I stared at her during breakfast, sometimes she caught me looking, but I didn't look away. She probably thought very weird of me, but my eyes watching over her didn't ruin her fun. She was laughing with Russia, making me hold my knife **very** tightly. Eventually the poor material couldn't take my grip anymore, the knife breaking in two. My siblings' eyes immediately focused on me. It looked like Russia was starting to tremble, ready to escape the cabin, and Ukraine just looked shocked.

Shit.

For a moment a feeling of anxiety crossed my mind, but I quickly pulled myself together and started cleaning up, even though we weren't finished eating yet at all. I took the leftovers of the food away, even the ingredients we left on the kitchen unit to clean up later, to throw them away, each item seperately. Now that squirrel from earlier could enjoy that. Ukraine and Russia only looked more and more afraid everytime I threw something away. Not that I didn't blame them, looking back at this, I was being very idiotic, what could I possible reach with this? But well, at that moment I just had to let it out, and the food became my victim. I turned to Russia.

" There aren't many resources here, big brother. Not enough for a week for sure."

Russia remained silent.

" Perhaps,", I said as I walked towards him, taking his hand, " we should get some more resources together, yes?"

My dear brother started stressing. " I-I can go p-perfectly fine b-by myself too, B-belarus, but t-thank you for the kind offer." He smiled at me, but it was too nervous to even make me happy inside. He escaped my grib and got the keys of the car.

" I'll be back very soon, don't worry about me. Have fun you two~!" He walked to the exit, opening the door and then closed behind it him. Barely 10 seconds later the sound of a car driving away could be heard.

Russia had left.

Welp, that took longer than expected XD My apologies. Next week school also starts, so that means updates might take longer, or a chapter being shorter ( also just noticed that every chapter has ~1400 words. Coincidence? I don't think so) I hope you guys will understand :)


	4. Chapter 4

Exactly 7 hours, 26 minutes and 26 seconds ago, Russia left the cottage.

Exactly 7 hours, 25 minutes and 45 seconds ago, I went too far.

Exactly 7 hours, 26 minutes and 26 seconds ago, I made a huge mistake.

Exactly…. This was dumb.

I was laying on my bed as I stared at the ceiling of my room. When Russia left, I wanted to go after him, but Ukraine stopped me. I freaked out, hissed at her, insulted her and ran to my room. I hadn't come out ever since. Ukraine did knock on my door, trying to enter, but I made a closed room. There was no way for her to enter my room. I had time to be on my own now.

Mentally, I was beating myself up for the actions of this morning. I scared Russia away, didn't I? And he still hadn't returned. Did the trip to this place really take about 3 hours, which would it make logical for him to stay away that long if he went out for groceries? I couldn't remember if it had, my memory was still being a dissapointment to me.

It had grown rather dark by now too. The wind was also howling. It sounded like there was a snow storm outside. Did the weather forecast say anything about that? Maybe, I didn't bother to check that before leaving.

That squirrel outside, hopefully it's safe in its little house.

Big brother, would he be staying at his place until the storm would be over?

Would he be on his way back to the cottage?

Would he even return in the first place?

….

What was I even doing? All I had been doing for the past hours was laying on my bed and worry about even the silliest things. Maybe I even spaced out for a moment again. But what else was there to do for me? Listen to the storm outside so I could space out again? No, I didn't feel like that. Well, there wasn't much else I could do in my room. Of course, I had a few apps on my phone, but all needed internet to play, and with a storm like this, no, in a rural place like this, connection probably wouldn't work out. All I could really think of was step out of my room and go downstairs. But then I would have to face Ukraine. What was I supposed to say to her? Was I supposed to say anything in the first place?

I didn't know.

But I stood up anyway and headed to the door. I probably had to let her know I was at least still alive, or at least still in the house. It's not like I would want her to stay here with an anxious feeling or anything along those lines. What I would say to her I could figure out quickly on my way downstairs. Maybe something like a soft ' hi' would be all right. Or a cool silence, to show-

" Ah…..!"

When I opened the door of my room it turned out Ukraine had been standing in front of it. Unluckily for her, the door opens her way and the way I open doors in my daily life may be a little too agressive, so it hit her.

She held her face, some tears already rolling down. It clearly hurt a lot.

Sh*t.

At that moment, I had a stressing feeling, this was definitely not how I wanted to greet her. So I took her with me, downstairs, and went on a search for an aid kit. Luckily, I found it quickly and thus managed to aid her. I had made her nose bleed a bit, but she further seemed fine.

We were sitting on the couch as I aided her, since that was most comfortable and warm. As I aided her, I couldn't help but get a feeling of guilt. Of course, I couldn't help that clumsy double D would be standing in front of my door, but it's not like I love seeing her in pain or anything.

I bit my lip. I had to say something, I really had to.

"…. Why do you have to be so clumsy, big sister?" Okay, I spilled, that was not how I wanted to start this conversation.

" I…..", she started, still with tears rolling down, " I don't know… I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure what to say on that. Nothing? An ' it's okay'? If only I could be a little better with words.

Silence.

" Thank you for aiding me, though….", Ukraine suddenly softly said.

I was quiet for a moment. " It's all right.. just stay away from doors from now on. Why were you there anyway?"

" I wanted to check on you again. You were really worrying me…"

Again this worrying attitude of hers. I could take care of myself, thank you very much.

" I'm not a little girl anymore, Ukraine, you should leave me be…" Or more ' us'.

Ukraine moved her legs a little and looked a bit away. I knew that deep inside she knew I was right, that she just had to let me cool down and let me do my thing, but she just couldn't resist it, could she? Was this just who she had become, or did she really care for me?

" I know I should…", Ukraine started, " but I don't like seeing you in a bad mood. Especially not when I know it's my fault… I know I suck, but I just…"

She couldn't go any further, more tears rolled down and her mind seemingly turned off. What was I supposed to do with this? I was feeling bad for hurting her, but now my own mind just went blank. This wasn't what I was used it could always get worse.

Then she started crying.

And it had gotten worse. Unsure of what to do, I patted her back. Oh, brother, why did you have to leave me with her….?!

And like that we stayed for a long time, she crying and I patting her back. It seemed like hours, how much water did that factory of hers even have? But at some point it finally stopped. Now it was just wiping and sniffing.

" T-thank you for the comfort, Belarus..", she smiled a little at me as she was still wiping.

I muttered a bit of a " you're welcome'. I still wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't deal with this. Even though I don't like seeing big brother with Ukraine, he at least knew how to deal with this Ukrainian wreck.

And he still wasn't in this room to help.

" I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow.. it's probably the storm.."

I looked at Ukraine, could she read my mind? Or was my face that much of an open book when it came to big brother?

" …. Do you really think so..?", I said in an insecure way. That was very new.

Ukraine nodded and layed her hand on my shoulder. " I'm very sure."

This was going a very weird way, for some reason I just got somewhat emotional and even felt the urge to hug Ukraine. Get a grip! What do Ukraine's tears contain, emotional gasses?!

I shrugged her hand of my shoulder. " Then I'll trust you on that one...'"

Although I probably hurt her a little by shrugging the contact away, she smiled a little. Just a moment ago she was crying, and now just the little things already made her happy. She was so..

" You're so strange", I spat out. That's wasn't supposed to be out loud. But it didn't seem like she heard it, or maybe she just ignored it. Both was fine, I guess.

" I have a little snack upstairs, if you'd like some", she said with a smile.

I shook my head. With her saying big brother would be back tomorrow, I wanted to go to bed so I could quickly see him again. Besides, I didn't accidentally want to show some pathetic behaviour of mine again. So, I stood up and headed my way out of the room.

" Until tomorrow. And don't say you suck, only I can say that"

" _Sorry that I couldn't do what you expected, Belarus. Ukraine should've been right. She really should've been…."_

* * *

I really hate how I myself get annoyed when peeps don't update their fanfiction, yet here I am waiting forever to update myself. Woops..


End file.
